1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical device and method for controlling thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical device supporting switchable graphics function and method for controlling thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A graphics processing unit (GPU), also occasionally called visual processing unit (VPU), is a specialized processor that offloads graphics rendering from the microprocessor. Wherein, GPU includes the following types: integrated graphic chips and discrete graphic chips.
Integrated graphic chips offer lower cost and longer battery life, but lack any great 3D performance partially due to using shared system memory. Integrated graphic chips are comparable to discrete graphic for day-to-day use, but lack the performance needed for intense 3D applications or games. Discrete graphic chips are more powerful, have dedicated video memory, and are the preferred choice for 3D applications and games, but consume more power and therefore can reduce the amount of time the notebook can run on battery.
To combine the low power advantages of an integrated graphic chip with the performance of a discrete graphics chip, switchable graphic function is provided. An electrical device supporting switchable graphic function can utilize one of the integrated graphic chip and the discrete graphics chip for graphic processing. However, since switching of the graphic chip is controlled through a driver, it is difficult to change operation status of peripherals of the same device through the driver as the graphic chip switched. For example, in the prior art, it's hard to control cooling fans rotating at different speeds through drivers according to the different graphic chips being utilized for graphic processing through the driver. In addition, drivers can only control operation status of peripherals under Operating System (OS).